


College Life in Tokyo (Or another Akechi/Akira fic, but fluffy)

by WaterDarkE



Category: Persona 5
Genre: College, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Unofficial Sequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:47:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25186624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterDarkE/pseuds/WaterDarkE
Summary: After graduating high school in his hometown, Akira finds himself back at Cafe Leblanc to commute to Tokyo U and continue his studies. Many of his friends have taken their own paths, but that doesn't stop them from seeing each other here and there.While attending lectures and working part-time, Akira slowly becomes closer to Akechi, as they juggle their own busy schedules to see each other.Overcoming the past, will they be able to fall in love?A college based, slice of life sequel to Persona 5 the Royal
Relationships: Akechi Goro & Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro & Persona 5 Protagonist, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Kudos: 20





	1. Return to Tokyo

After returning to his hometown, he made sure to finish and graduate high school. It was a bit difficult because of his own murky reputation, but he made sure he did, in order to pursue his own dreams and goals. Inspired by his time in Tokyo, with his hard work, he was able to enroll in the University of Tokyo, to the delight of his parents. After all, it is a top ranked school that generally would lead to success down the road. Generally interested in its law school, and minoring in psychology and sociology. 

Since he moved back into his hometown, he found himself becoming distant with his former friends, but keeping in general contact. Ryuji ended up moving closer to a physical rehab center to fix his injured knee, and go to college in the area and join his university’s track and field team. Ann ended up enjoying her time abroad, and decided to study more in fashion and beauty in America, while modeling on the side. Haru and Makoto moved in together at their own place, and were also going to be attending the University of Tokyo, with Haru hoping to take on her family’s business and Makoto trying to find her own path. Hopefully he could see them occasionally, as they all would be attending the College of Arts and Sciences in their first two years there. Yusuke ended up finishing his painting and is currently working on taking the exam to enroll in Tokyo University of the Arts: Geidai, an extremely prestigious arts university. With the low passing rate, he ends up spending most of his time preparing and practicing for it. Sumire was training abroad to be a professional gymnast, and participate in the upcoming summer olympics. It was difficult, but she kept him updated on her recent competitions and hard training. 

After he received his acceptance, he decided to ask Sojiro-san if he could take his old room back at Cafe Leblanc. Being told it was no longer occupied, and have no other use otherwise, it was fine for him to use. After all, renting closer to the university could get expensive, and he could work part time as paying rent. Accepting the offer, he would be returning in a few days before the start of the new spring semester. Luckily, he would be seeing Futaba as she was now back in high school, and becoming more skillful in coding, enough to possibly create her own startup. She didn’t know yet how she wanted to move her life, but she had time to decide while finishing high school. 

As for Akechi, he wasn’t entirely sure what he was up to. But he remembered seeing his passing figure when he was returning home on the train, so it was possible that they would see each other again. He smiled softly at the thought. 

* * *

Waving goodbye to his parents, who also decided to take care of Morgana, who he spoke with earlier and thought it was the best course of action as he had to focus on his studies, he ended up taking a few train rides back to Yongen-Jaya, in the early afternoon. As it usually wasn’t busy at this time, he walked in, hearing the familiar chime.

Sojiro-san glanced at him, as he was washing the dishes, giving him a small smirk.

“It’s nice to see you back. It’s been a while, hasn’t it?”

“It has been. It looks like nothing has changed.” He glanced around the room, smelling the familiar scent of coffee and curry. “It’s good to be back.”

“I dusted out your room earlier this morning, and put in new pillows and sheets. Make sure to put away all your belongings and eat dinner with me and Futaba tonight.”

“Sounds good.” 

* * *

Bringing his luggage with him up the stairs, his room hasn’t changed. It was just as empty as it was when he moved in here the first time, a few years ago. He didn’t bring that much stuff with him as they could be distracting, but he did bring his general basic necessities, and pocket money for buying anything he happened to be missing. It looks like he would be spending most of his time studying, sleeping, attending lectures, and working part time.

“Well, it’s not that much different than before.”

* * *

As evening rolled around, he spent time walking around the area, familiarizing himself with the general area, memorizing the route to campus as he would be spending a lot of time there, and then eating dinner with Sojiro-san and Futaba, with the shop closing early for the night. The older man made his special katsu curry, and Futaba was overjoyed to see him again, telling him all about what it's like at her high school, how much fun she is having taking classes in person again, and a boy she has a crush on.

* * *

As it started to get late, he helped Sojiro-san close up for the night, and waved goodbye to Futaba. Feeling the sweat stick to him from the busy day, he decided to wash at the nearby bathhouse, and then get some sleep.

After paying at the front, he noticed that it was quite quiet for a change. Rinsing himself off before entering the water, he sighed as the warm water eased his tired muscles. As he lay soaking, he noticed someone sit besides him. Glancing over to see who it was, his eyes widened in surprise. It was Akechi, who he hasn’t spoken to in forever. They talked occasionally over Line, but haven’t had a proper conversation in a while.

“What brings you back, Akira?” He could never forget those warm brown eyes, the soft fluffy hair, and the soft smile on his face.

“Well, I have a lot to tell you.”


	2. Meaningful Conversarions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akechi and Akira talk about their goals and the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been watching a few videos on Akechi to get a better grasp on how to properly characterize him. Please let me know any of your thoughts with a comment~

He didn’t look much different than before. Well, actually, he did look a bit different. He cut his hair, and dark shadows hung under his eyes.

“Well actually, are you okay? It looks like you haven’t been getting much sleep.”

“I guess so… I haven’t been getting much sleep. Nightmares if I do, and general insomnia if I don’t, so I have been taking sleeping pills, but they don’t help much with sleeping well. Only for just getting to sleep in the first place.” The brunette sighed as he lay in the warm water.

“It’s funny because I come here every so often to relax, and help with my sleeping problems. It helps a little, but not enough because I’m still working on tackling the source.”

“And what would that be?”

“Old trauma really. I mean, aren’t I supposed to be dead?” Akechi smiled wryly. “Since we escaped the dream world created by Maruki, I found myself collapsed in my apartment. But it doesn’t make any sense because I remember dying at Shido’s Palace, left to the mercy of the dangers of the Metaverse. So, why am I even alive? Was it some sort of mercy? Was it a fluke? Was it because of some sort of twisted game? This must be some sort of joke. When I think of that sort of thing, it’s difficult to sleep. I sometimes remember my mother’s suicide too.” His voice died down as he seemed to be deep in thought.

“But, no matter the reason, I was alive. And I had to live in this reality. Even if I had the reward money for turning in Shido, I ended up donating it all as I didn’t want to rely on my father’s tainted money. Who knows where he got it from anyway. Probably from blackmailing someone, I’m sure of it.”

“Anyway, I’m going to be attending Tokyo U while modeling on the side. I’m interested in becoming a true upholder of justice, but I need to get my name out there. And that doesn’t come without hard work. So, generally, I have been doing my modeling job almost nonstop and working with shadowing Prosecutor Niijima. Luckily, I realized I’m already skilled in acting and executing my own form of justice, but I have to work out any inconsistencies and flaws. After all, I promised myself I would follow my own path. Just like you.

* * *

“So, what will you be doing, Akira?” Akechi looked at his companion, a slight curiosity in his eyes. 

“Well, I’ll tell you more soon. It’s actually getting late,” he said, as he pointed to the clock. It was getting close to 11 PM.

“I see… So why don’t we catch up at your place? You’re still staying at LeBlanc?”

“I am, so that works for both of us. Are you busy tomorrow?”

“Not really, as I was planning on getting my books and supplies for uni.”

“Why don’t we get out of here then?”

They quickly grabbed their clothes, and walked toward Leblanc.

* * *

Akira unlocked the door, and with a chime, they entered.

“Now that I think about it, I haven’t visited here so late before. Or even slept over for the night.” Akechi looked around the darkened room. “It’s quite different to see it so quiet.”

“That makes it nice, doesn’t it?” Akira smiled, before pointing to the stairs leading to his room. “Watch your step, okay?”

Walking up, with Akira leading the way, it led to a primarily empty room. The bed was made, and the desk was neat. The shelves were empty, outside of a few books. There was a water boiler nearby and a water cooler.

“It’s emptier than I expected. I guess that could be good in its own way.” Akechi put down his briefcase against the wall. “Can you lend me some clothes? I didn’t expect to sleep over anywhere.”

“Sure.” Akira glanced over at Akechi’s physique. “Looks like we are around the same size.” He ruffled through his clothes, and grabbed a comfy shirt and pair of sweatpants. “You can change in the adjoining bathroom.”

“Thanks.”

After changing, Akira found himself asking, “Do you want to sleep on the bed?”

“Yes.” Akechi tucked himself under the covers as Akira pulled out another mattress from the nearby closet, and quickly put on the sheets, a pillow, and the blankets, so the mattress was next to the main bed.

Akira found himself talking about how mundane his life back in his hometown was, and that his reputation back in Tokyo as a criminal followed him and made him a sort of outcast. It generally didn’t bother him, but he couldn’t help but feel a sense of unease. Even his parents echoed those feelings, but were luckily accepting of him achieving his own personal goals. Generally, he wasn’t entirely sure about what he wanted to do in his life, but believed that his own education was at least a place to start. So he moved back to Tokyo to start his uni life, and work to discover his own inherent passions. 

After at least a year apart from the former Phantom thieves, and his confidants, he barely kept in touch with them, but acknowledged that it was a natural part of life. Because they wouldn’t be seeing them as much anymore as they were working to achieve their own goals. They were special to him, but because they were special to him, he could let them go. He obviously hoped to see them more often if their paths crossed, but what happens, happens. However, he couldn’t deny the loneliness and emptiness of their absence in his life. 

Akechi found himself quietly listening before chiming in. 

“Would you consider me as one of those special people you would let go?”

“Well, I think you are special. That is undeniable because I wanted to save you. I didn’t want you to die in the Metaverse. But, I realize after Maruki’s fake world was destroyed that you truly, and always want to live on your own terms. I want to respect those feelings. It’s why I still always carry your glove with me in my pocket, so I never forget.”

Akechi turned towards Akira, his face somewhat unreadable. But, he said with all his heart, “Thank you,” while holding out a hand. “We need to have a proper rematch while you are here.”

“For sure.” And Akira accepted the hand, as they fell asleep, side by side. For once, Akechi didn't need to take his sleeping pills.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed reading this, please leave a comment. ;D


End file.
